The present invention deals with wet razors and, in particular, relates to so-called razor cartridges in which one or more razor blades, each having a single cutting edge, are packaged securely and permanently into a unitary assembly.
Usually the cartridge is formed with a track, journals or other suitable elements to make a separable connection with a handle.
Such prior art cartridges disclosed typically in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,510 include a rigid, usually plastic, blade seat 13 and a rigid cap 12 sandwiching one or more blades 14-15 and a blade spacer 16, where appropriate, all rigidly secured together by rivets 38 through 41 to develop an inflexible rigid package.
An additional prior art device over which the present invention is an improvement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,913 issued Apr. 27, 1982.
In this disclosure, a package of flexible elements, namely, a blade seat 11, first blade 13, spacer 15, second blade 17, and a cap 19 are all secured together by layers or strips of adhesive 12, 14, 16 and 18. In an alternative embodiment of the `913 disclosure, a cartridge element 60 is molded into a single piece-part, i.e., seat 61, guard bar 62 and cap 63 together define one piece with slots 65 and 66 for the reception of blades.